


Fever

by Ayumi_Ayu



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fever, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumi_Ayu/pseuds/Ayumi_Ayu
Summary: Pizza and Cassata's ways of nursing each other when their partner gets sick.





	1. Chapter 1

_Bang_

The door opened.

"Pizza! Just how long are you going to sleep?? It's already afternoon!" Says Cassata.

"Nngh.." Pizza wakes up with his head throbbing, slowly sitting himself up on his bed. "Good morning Cassa--"

_Cough cough_

"...?" Noticing his face is red, he walks up to him and touches his forehead with his palm.

"..! You idiot, you're burning up! Lie down now and get some rest." Says Cassata as he turns around and heads to the door.

_Bam_

Cassata turns around and sees a certain blonde legs up in the air and face planted to the ground.

"Idiot.. Just lie properly on the bed, stop getting up." Cassata carries Pizza back on his bed, fluffed his pillow and lay his head gently on it, tucking him properly with his blanket.

"Are you going out?" Pizza, not wanting Cassata to leave, asks with puppy eyes.

"I'm just getting some medicines and your breakfast. Now stay and rest."

Pizza stares at his lover's back as he watches him walking towards the door, turning the knob.

"I'll be back soon." And the door closes.

Pizza waits for Cassata to be back while coughing at times and within minutes snooze off.

 

Cassata comes back with a tray of their breakfast, a glass of water and some pills but to find the sick food soul sleeping.

He lays the tray quietly on the table beside the bed and sits on the side of the bed, hand brushing his golden locks.

"Mhmm.." Pizza slowly opens his eyes.

"Wake up, here's your porridge. Eat up first before you take your medicine." Cassata passes him his bowl of white porridge and an egg with it's glistening yolk and sliced green onions around it.

"..." Pizza pouts.

"..? Why aren't you eating?" Cassata asked, noticing Pizza not touching his breakfast. "Do you not have appetite?"

Pizza mumbles something softly but Cassata can't hear what he says. "I can't hear you if you don't speak up."

"...I want you to feed me!" Pizza pouts.

"What?? You can still feed yourself."

Pizza still refuses to eat his breakfast.

Seeing how Pizza's not eating his breakfast, Cassata sighs. "Fine. Just one bite."

Pizza's face lit up. "Yay~!" As he opens his mouth, waiting for his lover to feed him.

Cassata gives up. He can't refuse him afterall. He takes a spoonful of the delicious white porridge, bringing it close to his mouth and blows it, before bringing it to Pizza's mouth.

_Noms_

Pizza chewed with a satisfactory expression.

Cassata just loves that sunshine smile of his, so bright, so charming, as he takes his sandwich from the tray and enjoys his breakfast with his lover.

 

And now. For the troublesome part.

"Nooooo!!" Pizza whines as he covers his mouth with his hands.

"Come on, you have to take your medicine!"

Pizza shakes his head.

"Tsk." Wanting his lover to get better soon, Cassata grabs the medicine and puts it in his mouth, drinking some water.

Pizza looks dumbfounded as he stares at Cassata taking his medicine. Before he gets to react, Cassata holds his chin as he kisses Pizza on the lip.

"Mmhm?!"

Cassata slips his tongue in, probing Pizza to open his mouth and lets him swallow his medicine along with the water.

"That's cheating!" Pizza complains.

"Then you should have took your medicine when I told you to."

"Nnn..." Pizza blushes. "I'm going to sleep then!" He covers himself with his blanket from head to toe.

Cassata pats him, leaning close to his head. "Hurry get well so that we can go out together soon." He takes the tray and leaves the room.

"...I know..." Pizza mumbles softly, blushing furiously, who soon falls asleep again.

 

Cassata comes back to the room with a bucket of water and a towel. Noticing the steady breathing, Cassata knows someone is sleeping. He puts the bucket on the table, dipping the towel into the bucket and twisting it to get rid of excess water. Folding the towel nicely, he slowly opens the blanket, revealing his angel sleeping so comfortably, he chuckles as he places the towel on his forehead to cool off the heat.

By the time it's evening, Pizza's fever went down.

"Yayyyy!! I'm all okay now Cassata! Shall we go out together?" Pizza who has been staying on his bed the whole afternoon, wants to go out to stretch himself.

"Don't go overboard, you've just recovered." Cassata warns.

"Nooo biggie~ I have you here afterall Cassata!" And Pizza drags him to go out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza's way of nursing Cassata

_Hey Cassata! I've found this shop that makes delicious spaghetti in town! Let's go there tomorrow!!_

"Ugh..." The very reason why Cassata's pushing himself to get out of his bed to meet his lover despite not feeling very well. Their one-sided promise.

His body swaying to the left and to the right as he makes his way to Pizza's door.

_Knock knock_

No answer.

Feeling worse having to stand and not rest, Cassata knocks again.

Still no answer.

_Damn it Pizza, don't tell me you're still sleeping?!_

Growing impatient as he feels the need to rest soon, he continues to knock the door.

_Knock knock knock knock knock_

"Mhmm... Coming...!" Pizza opens the door with sleepy eyes. "Oh it's Cassata!  _Yawns_ You're awake already."

Cassata feeling his vision turning black, grips onto Pizza for balance.

"Cassata..?" Noticing how awful the other looks, Pizza holds onto Cassata, just in time before Cassata's legs give in and collapse.

"You're so warm!" Pizza says as he hangs his arms under Cassata's arms and uses his full strength to drag him to his own bed.

"Oof." Pizza exclaims as he places Cassata's top half on the bed before moving to bring his legs up.

Seeing how much Cassata is sweating, Pizza goes to fetch a bucket of cool water, towels, a glass of water and medicine.

He comes back into the room with the items, placing them on the table. He takes a towel and dips it into the water, squeezing it dry and starts wiping him underneath his clothings, hoping to cool off the heat the fever is causing.

Pizza blushes slightly as he wipes the well defined muscled body that holds him dearly at night.

After wiping him, he took another towel, dipping and squeezing the water out, and placing it on Cassata's forehead.

"Mhmm.." Cassata wakes up.

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No.." Cassata sits up. "I'm sorry we couldn't go to the shop you've been looking forward to." Cassata admitted guiltily.

Pizza shakes his head. "We can always go there some other time! Come on, time for medici--" 

_Growls_

Cassata's stomach growled.

"......." Cassata dying from the embarrassment, not wanting to say anything.

"Ah! I'll get you something to eat then! Would be bad if you take your medicine on an empty stomach afterall." Pizza goes out of the room and to come back in 10 minutes, holding onto a bowl of delicious looking white porridge. He sits on the side of the bed, taking one spoonful of the porridge and blows it before presenting it in front of Cassata.

"Come on Cassata, say 'Ahh~'." Pizza says happily, wanting to feed Cassata.

"?! I can feed myself." Cassata retorts.

"Aww, but I want to feed you! Come on, ahh~"

Feeling no strength to continue to retort nor to resist against that mouth-watering porridge, Cassata gives in and opens his mouth. 

_Noms_

"Good boy Cassata!" Pizza cheers as he continues to feed him.

 

Pizza puts aside the empty bowl and passes Cassata his medicine and the glass of water.

Cassata pops in the pills and gulps the water.

"Now, lie down and rest well ok~!" Pizza takes the bowl away and heads out of the room.

By the time he comes back, Cassata's already asleep soundly.

Pizza continues to change the towel on his forehead.

"Nngh.." Pizza notices Cassata's furrowed brows.

_A nightmare..?_

Pizza lifts up the towel and gives a light kiss to the space between his furrowed brows before putting the towel back and climbs on the bed. He puts his arms around Cassata, embracing him, to comfort him, to make him feel that everything is alright.

"It's okay, I am here with you." Pizza pats his back.

Soon enough Pizza falls asleep too.

 

By the time Cassata wakes up, he is feeling much better now and to find himself in the embrace of his lover who is asleep. Noticing the towel on his forehead, he knows someone has been by his side, taking great care of him, like a guardian angel.

"Thank you." Cassata kisses his angel on the forehead and continues to be his embrace, not wanting to wake him up in this precious moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Pizza's part in taking care of Cassata! I hope it's not too lacking! X'D


End file.
